


the first time

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 7: First kissThey both knew what kissing was, it was hard to not know when you lived on Earth.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Kudos: 24





	the first time

They both knew what kissing was, it was hard to  _ not  _ know when you lived on Earth. Kissing was present everywhere, from almost every episode of Camp Pining Hearts that Lapis and Peridot has binged together, to all those books they had read, to strangers kissing in public, both humans and gems, and so on. Kissing was a natural part of life on Earth, but that didn’t make it less strange to Peridot and Lapis that had had less time to get to one human culture than the other gems.

So at first, that practice had been nothing but appalling, two faced just pressed against each other in this weird rhythm, leading to people almost suffocating (not that gems needed to breathe air anyway), and then letting go, just to do it all over. Like, what was the purpose even?

But as time went on, both got more and more interested in the idea of kissing, but neither knew how to approach the other one with the subject, afraid that the other would still be appalled about the idea of trying it out. And so, they put if off, over and over, beating around the bush. They were too afraid of scaring and disgusting the other, because, kissing wasn’t natural for gems.

But then, one night it happened. They had come home from the movies, watching a trashy movie adaptation reboot of Camp Pining Hearts, and then they walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand. Peridot clutched her Lapis hand tighter with her grip, pulled her down, and let their lips meet, just for a second. And then, pulled back, scared as she waited for the other gem’s reaction. It could be anything, screaming, shouting, letting go off her hand scared.

But, none of that happened. Instead, Lapis only smiled back, before she pulled Peridot into another kiss.


End file.
